Her baby brother
by ko777
Summary: Lincoln tells Lori a secret that changes both of them for the better. ps. You can guess but i guarantee you'll be wrong
1. Chapter 1

On Sunday morning the family sans lori and lincoln were getting ready for a relaxing vacation it was summer break after all. "bye lori bye lincoln", "bye guys have fun at the beach". You two behave while we're gone, "we will, see you next week" . "I'll be up in my room". "Whatever twerp I'll call you when dinners ready."

 _later_ that night

Lori went to Lincoln's room to tell him to get to bed soon, when she saw him, he was reading something on his computer and smiling really big. "Lincoln"? "ahhhhhh" Lincoln exited out of his screen really fast. "Yes Lori?" Lori was curious about what her little brother was reading that made him so happy, but thought better of it he'd come to her when he was ready. "Lights out in ten." "k." "Love you, you to." With that the blonde left the room somewhat dreading the conversation that she may have to have with her little brother.

 **intrigued? think I'm a terrible writer and should get hit by a bus? I'd love to hear your thoughts. This was originally gonna be a oneshot, but i realized it'd be way to long.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lincoln came down the stairs to see Lori making bacon. "Morning Lori" he greeted as she set a plate full of bacon in front of him and kissed his head. "Lori this bacon looks awe" he stopped short as ran though the very limited times Lori did anything for her siblings, without some hidden agenda. Yet despite knowing that his carnivorous instincts kicked and started to devour the juicy pig. Lori sat down beside him with a half amused half degusted expression as she sipped her coffee. After the boy finished, Lori decided to strike up conversation, and while she was curious about what he was up to last night, she decided to let him come to her. After all the boy was obviously scared that whatever he was doing was wrong or else he wouldn't have tried to hide it so fast. So the last thing he needed was to feel like he was backed into a corner by his well-meaning, but abet nosy sister. "how's everything with you and Ronnie Anne" "Actually not that great we decided to break up last night." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I don't know partly because I didn't want you to worry." Lincoln your my baby brother, I'm always gonna worry about you." she said as she ruffled his white hair, which secretly she always found adorable. He playfully swatted her away with a semi smile. "There's something else but before I say you gotta promise that this stays between us for the moment." Of course bro just between us." "The reason Ronnie Anne and I broke up is because I told her something really personal about myself, something Ive never told anyone and needless to say she didn't take it well." "What is it." The poor boy looked up at his big sister with tears in his eyes and Lori could almost audibly hear her heart break a little, sensing he needed comfort immediately she swiftly picked him up and gently sat him on her lap much like she had when he was younger. She whispered reassuring words to him , "your big sisters got you" "Don't be afraid, it's just us." After a few minutes of crying in Lori's blouse Lori eventually felt the boy calm and lift his head from her chest. "L l lori?" "Yes little bro?" "have you ever heard of an adult baby?"

 **I know I probably lost a lot of readers, but it's ok :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lori smiled softly, "I've read some stories on Wattpad, there's many different kinds, but I'm going to guess you just wanna be treated and cared for like a baby, right?" Lincoln sadly nodded and buried his face in Lori's chest. "don't be embarrassed sweetie, I've always thought that was adorable. Lincoln blushed a little when Lori called him sweetie.

"So that's what you told Ronnie Anne?" "What'd she say?" "S s s she called me a freak' Lincoln broke down in tears again. "shhhhhhhhh its ok, Loris here, she whispered as she rocked him "and you are not a freak you are an adorable baby boy who deserves the same love and respect that everyone does. "Weally" Lori was surprised that he went into his headspace so quickly, but soon her confusion turned to a loving smile "really sweet boy." Ywayyyyyy tankies Lowi." "Awwwwww", she cooed at his adorableness.

"I do have some questions sweetie, do you think you can be a big boy and answer them?" Lincoln nodded eagerly and Lori chuckled a little, "Ok cutie pie, how old are you in your headspace?" "Two months" "wow, I really do have a little baby on my hands" Lori said as she booped Lincoln's nose earning a giggle. "How'd you get into this?" "To be honest I don't know myself I guess I've always been curious and then a few months ago I saw some story online about it and I really liked he was cut off by a yawn. It looks like somebody tired Lori said gently. "Maybe a wittle" Comon little one" Lori hoisted him up and carried to his bedroom. and tucked him in, "night night baby boy Lori loves you" wub Lowi ooo. And with that Lori left her sleeping angel, luckily she knew how long he slept, she had some shopping to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori pulled up to babies r us and went inside. If she was questioned being here it would be easy to say she was shopping for her baby sister and not have that be lie. The whole trip took less than 20 minutes. Shopping for her baby boy was relatively easy she found diapers, pacis, and bottles that she was sure her angel would love as they all had his favorite superhero Ace Savvy on them. She thought about ordering a crib but wanted to try Lily's first, she did get a bassinet though. She got home at about 3:20 and decided to check on her baby.

As she peeked in she found the most adorable sight she's ever seen Lincoln was asleep cuddled up with bun bun sucking his thumb, as adorable as it was, she knew that sucking his thumb wasn't good for her baby. She quickly ran downstairs and came back a few seconds later with one of the pacis she bought. She carefully pulled her little princes thumb out and replaced it with his paci he whined a little but suckled quickly, which Lori gushed over. For a few minutes she just watched her baby sleep.

Lincoln woke up to find a paci in his mouth and his momm Lori watching him sleep. "Lowi" he giggled around his paci, "hi little prince" "hehehe upsies pease" "awwwww of course my little angel" she cooed as she lifted him on her lap and bounced him a little. "Hehehehe Lowi top" "ok my little one i'll just tickle you instead" "hehehehe nwo Lowi nwooooo the little one giggled as he tried to squirm out of her lap. "My little pooh bear isn't getting away that easy" she cooed as she ticked his sides and belly gently. After a few minutes she felt a damp wettness on her leg and felt her baby boy start to cry. ooo shhhhh shhhh shhh my love its ok Loris not mad punkin she assured her baby as she kissed his head. Lets get you cleaned up sweetie huh?" "O o o otay Lowi" She carried her baby to the changing table and gave him a paci to calm him then quickly changed him out of his wet underwear and put his Ace Savvy diaper under him with the baby powder. When she was done she saw her baby had fallen back asleep. With a loving smile she put him in his crib and gave him bun bun. "night baby, Lori loves you" " Ni ni mommy" Lori quickly left the room, so her baby didn't hear her cry.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Lori heard her baby's small whimpers, immediately she was in the room and brought her little prince close. "shhhhh shhhhhh mommys here honey can you tell mama whats wrong?" she cooed softly. Her baby boy pointed to his mouth and she immediately cooed in understanding "awwwww is mommys little guy hungy?" The little love buried in face in his mommys chest and nodded. "Common cutie" Lori said with a loving smile, "Mommy will get her precious some mwilky.

" Lori carried her baby to the kitchen and grabbing a premade bottle sat him on her lap and gave her baby his milk, which he drank eagerly as he nestled in mommyss arms. She was honestly hoping to breastfeed him, as she knew that was healthier, but it would still take some time for her milk to come in. For now her baby was happy and she contented with playing with his adorable hair as she continued to feed him and softly hummed a lullaby


	6. Chapter 6

Lori had her baby boy in her arms snuggling him while the two watched Moana. She thought it was adorable when he would babble and dance along with the movie. Near the end, Lori heard a cute little yawn and felt her baby nuzzle into her more "mwe tiwe mama" "I know baby, how about you and mommy finish this tomorrow, and if you're really good mama might just have a surprise for her baby", she said lovingly. Her baby looked at her with an adorably wide grin, "weally mama a supwise, wa i it wa i it?" he sang as he bounced happily in her arms. "Well if I told you that love it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" She teased as she nuzzled his nose, making the little one giggle. "Peaseeee twelled mwe mommy", he whined as he put on his cutest pout, "shhhhhhhhh my love, mommy promises you'll find out as soon as you wake up. "otay mama" he said as he yawned again and rested his head on her chest. She gently carried her precious angel to his crib, humming him to sleep with every step laying him with bun bun and giving him a gentle kiss "night night baby, mommy loves you always", "ni ni mama wub ooo mowe" he sleepily said as he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lori's eyes slowly opened she smiled to herself as she heard her baby boy giggling and cooing happily from his crib and quickly went to his room. "mommmmmy" he squealed as he made grabby hands, "well hello my happy baby", she cooed as she gently lifted him on her hip "uh oh did mommy's little prince make a poo poo?" The little love blushed and buried himself in mamas chest, "awwwwwwww its ok my baby, how about mama gets you cleaned up huh?" She carried her stinky prince to his changing table and threw his dirty diaper in the trash, she was beyond relieved that he pooped, as she was starting to get worried about her little linky being constipated. She gave him a raspberry making the little one giggle and then carried him downstairs for breakfast her baby tilted his head in adorable confusion when he didn't see his mommy get a bottle, instead she pulled her bra down and gently caressed her baby's hair, "go on my love drink up." Almost immediately her baby ,nuzzled in his mommy's breast and suckled gently, giggling as his mommy's warm milk filled his hungry tummy. Once he was burped he snuggled in his mommy's warm arms as mommy gently hummed to him. The last thing he remembers before he fell asleep is mommy telling him how much she loves him.


	8. Chapter 8

Lori woke to the sight of her beautiful baby boy sleeping in her arms, she cooed as he gently suckled his paci giggling softly as it bobbed in and out. As much as she hated to wake her sleeping angel she knew she had to, because she knew if he slept to long there was no way he would sleep tonight. With a few loving whispers, the blonde haired mommy woke her little love, who smiled as soon as he saw her. "Mommy" he squealed as he tried to hug her, "well good morning to you to punkin", she cooed as she nuzzled him. "how's mommy's favorite little angel?" "hehehehe, mwe gweat mama mwe stwill tiwe dwo" he said with a slight pout. "Awwwwww, shhhhh my love mommy knows, but I think its about time a certain little prince had a bath" she said said as she tickled her baby's belly causing him to squirm with laughter. "A baf?" "awwwww yes my smart little prince", she cooed as she nuzzled him more "a bath." "ywayyyyy ca mwe bwing twoy", his mommy pretended to consider, "hmmm just one cutie pie ok?" "otay mommy"

After her love was squeaky clean "mowoa?", he asked cutely. "Oh you and mommy never did finish that movie did we sweetie?" "Just let mommy get you dressed" "ywayyyyyyyy, otay mama." She giggled at her little one's cuteness and quickly dressed him in an adorable ace savvy onesie, "ok, my little superhero are you ready to fly to the living room?" "Es mommy mwe fwy mwe fwy", he cheered. "Ok, my little angel, mommy lifted him high and ran to the living room all while her little bundle of joy giggled all the way. "Mwe fwyed mwe fwyed", "mommy saw honey", she cooed as he crawled in her lap.

A few minutes after the movie was over, Lori heard her little one let out a cute little yawn, "is mommy's baby boy tired" "a wittle mama, bu mwe gwots qwuestion fiwst" "what is it, my love wa awe we gonna dwo the da famiwy get hwome?" he asked, his lip trembling slightly" "shhhhhh my boo shhhhhhhh mommy will take care of that, but whatever happens always remember that mommy loves you so much and will protect her baby no matter what, she assured him in her fierce mommy tone. "wub mommy nwo wan lwose hwer mwe nweed mama" "shhhhhh, I know my love just close your little eyes ok" she cooed as she gently rocked him feeling a little bit better the little baby surrendered to his mommy's warm embrace and shut his eyes


	9. Chapter 9

The past few days had been some of best of Lori's life, she literally couldn't remember what it was like before her sweet baby boy made her a mommy. She was on the couch playing with and getting ready to feed her precious love, when her cell phone rang "o hey dad" "hey honey, just calling to tell you that we'll be home in a few hours" "o ok" "love you, love you to honey" "dat were gwandpwa mama?" "yes baby that was grandpa they'll be home in a few hours" Her baby started to get scared, "wa we dwo mommy?", he asked crying. Without a second thought she gathered her baby in her arms as she fed him and rubbed his back soothingly, "don't worry about that love", she cooed as the warm milk soothed her baby more. "just remember what mommy told you, she'll protect you with everything she's got no matter what."

After Lori put the tired little one to bed, she went downstairs, taking the baby monitor just in case, and decided to watch a little tv before her family came home. Even though she was a little nervous about how they would react to her new baby she had every confidence that they would come around, if not then they weren't worth it. She was broken out of her little inner monologue by the sounds of vanzilla pulling into the driveway. She waited with baited breath as she heard the excited chattering of her family, "Lori, Lincoln we're home Lynn sr. announced. "Hey guys", Lori cheerfully greeted pulling them all into a group hug, "how were you and Lincoln?" "Oh we were great, never felt closer with my little ba brother", she replied with a smile that Lynn saw was exactly the same smile Rita had when she held each of her babies, but he thought nothing of it, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Where is the little doofus anyway?, Lynn jr. asked. Although Lori really wanted to tear her head off, for insulting her baby boy, she simply answered, that he was sleeping. "guys there's something that you need to know about Lincoln , can you come upstairs with me? " The family followed her, and to their surprise were lead to Lily and Lisa's room. "please try to be quiet", she instructed as she softly opened the door. All the sisters and Rita and Lynn were silent for a few moments, more out of shock than necessity, after all it's not everyday you find your preteen son/brother sleeping peacefully in a crib and sucking on a paci. Lori made the first move, as she carefully walked over, to the crib to hold her little baby, and to keep him calm. As the little baby slowly woke up from his mommy's gentle touch, the family couldn't stop the collective "awwwwwww" from escaping them, as Lincoln saw his family he quickly tried to hide in his mama's arms and started crying, "shhhhhh shhhhhh, my angel mommy's here, mommy's got you, this in turn prompted another awwwwww from the family. Rita stepped up with a smile, "I have a lot of questions, but what I wanna know first if I can hold him?"


	10. epilogue

Lori and the family were coming back from their various days of work or school, except for auntie Leni who had the "totes honor" as she liked to say of picking her adorable nephew up from daycare, Lori, the overprotective mommy that she was, was against the idea of having her precious buttercup away from her for most of the day, stubbornly insisting that she could quit her job at, "Gus's games n grub" to stay home with her precious babe, but her parents had assured her that their grand baby would be fine at daycare, so with a heavy heart she agreed. Today was one of those days that the recently new mommy hated agreeing to that, all she wanted to do all day was just cuddle with the love of her life and read him a story. So to be frank this mommy was about to lose it if she didn't have her baby boy in her arms in the next few seconds, what in the world was taking Leni so long? she was broken out of her half drunken rage by a word that even all these weeks later brought an almost permanent smile to her face. "mommy", she whirled around to find her sweet baby in his auntie Leni's arms reaching for her.

"Oh my precious baby", she exclaimed, lifting him up and assaulting his smiling face with kisses. "Hehehehe, mama top dat twickle", the little one said as he squirmed in her warm embrace, "mommy's sorry baby, she's just missed you so much, where have you been?" "mommy mwe gwotted icwe cweam" the little messy boy declared proudly" It was then that she noticed that her baby's face had unusual brown splotches on it, "oh you did, did you" "Like I'm totes sorry Lori I know you say you don't want him having treats before dinner, but well I wanted some ice cream, and it would have been like mean to just get one for me, plus he's just so adorable when he pouts, the ditzy aunt replied giving her giggling nephew a kiss." Lori knew that all to well as she was a class A sucker for her little one's adorable looks, and often found herself splurging more than once. "it's fine Leni, I've been there many times, sweetie did you say tankies to auntie Leni?" Her baby nodded against her shirt, but wanted to say it in front of mommy "tankies auntie Leni, awwww you're welcome cutie", she cooed kissing him again. "alright my little prince, I think someone needs a bath then how about a little snuggle time before supper?" "ywayyyyyyy, es mommy, mwe wubs snuggle twime, mommy does to sweetie" she coos carrying her messy boy to the bathroom.

"All clean sweetie", she cheered, wrapping her baby in his Ace Savvy onesie, making him squeal with delight, as she expertly drys him off and slides on a clean diaper. "Who's ready for snuggles?" "mwe mommy mwe", her baby giggled as he bounced up and down, making his mommy chuckle, "calm down precious", she cooed kissing him. "Mwe jus wub my mommy, awwww mommy loves her baby", she coos as she nuzzles him. Her baby yawns cutely crawling into his mommy's lap, "mwe tiwe mommy, shhhhhh, my love", she sushes lovingly, as she gently hums to him, lulling him to sleep. "night night my baby, your mommy loves you very much, mwe wubs ooo twoo mama", tankies, for bweing my mama", he sleepily whispers as he rests in his mommy's lap. Lori's breath hitches for just a moment, before she breaks out in a tearful smile, "it's my honor baby"


End file.
